The Kunichi and the Demon
by Pricat
Summary: Hinata and Gaara meet and develop a friendship that changes the both of them forever even if their families have disowned them...
1. Chapter 1

**The Kunochi and the Demon**

**A/N This was just an idea in my head for a little while but I thought would be cute because I love the pairing Hina/Gaara but this is about them meeting when they're younger and become friends and I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha and as children were playing in the Academy playground, a young girl was sitting on a swing. She had short brunette hair, lavender eyes and wore a dress.

She was a member of the Hyuga Clan but her father had disowned her and sent her to konoha because she wasn't strong enough and disappointed him but her sensei Kurenai looked after her.

Hinata watched as the other kids played but sighed.

She was very shy and quiet but was nervous seeing Neji approach.

He was Hinata's cousin but very mean and didn't like her very much.

"Why're you even here?

Somebody like you could never be an ninja." he said.

"What's your problem?" he heard somebody say as he turned around.

He and the other kids gasped seeing a boy with spiky red hair, green eyes with dark rings around his eyes, wore boots and had a cape around his back which hid a small gourd.

But Neji and the other kids were scared.

"I said what's your problem?" the boy asked Neji.

"N-Nothing." he said leaving Hinata alone.

But Hinata saw the strange boy sigh sadly.

"What's wrong?

I'm Hinata." the young Hyuga said.

"I-I'm Gaara and I'm...... a monster." he answered.

"I don't see a monster, just another kid." she answered.

Gaara was stunned by this but surprised because nobody, not even his father and siblings would say something like that to him but liked the warm feeling it gave him.

"Before my mother gave birth to me, my father sealed the Shakukau in my body.

It was a powerful demon making me a monster.

I can't sleep or take naps because it would take over me and destroy the village.

My father and siblings hate me." Gaara explained sadly.

Hinata then hugged him but a blast of sand nearly pushed her away.

"You may have a demon in you but you're not a monster.

I know." she said to him.

He smiled at that shyly as they saw Iruka-sensei and went into class.........

* * *

It was nap time but Hinata watched as Gaara was sitting in a meditative pose on the mat.

Some of the other kids found that weird but Hinata understood as she felt sorry for him but hoped that others would understand him one day but saw somebody else awake.

It was a boy with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face.

"Naruto get back here!" Iruka said chasing the youngster as he laughed.

Hinata coiuldn't help but smile at that.

She had a feeling he was like Gaara because the other kids picked on him and never played with him or talked to him.

She wondered why.

* * *

She then saw him look at Gaara but Hinata saw the youngster leave because it was making him sleepy but later sge saw him alone on the swing but sighed knowing the other kids wouldn't let him play with them.

But then she saw the boy that Iruka had been chasing come over to her and Gaara but the red haired boy was afraid but the yellow haired boy wondered why he was so afraid.

"I'm Naruto.

I'm going to be the Hokage someday.

Who're you and the kid on the swing?" he told her.

"I-I'm Hinata and this is Gaara but he's very shy." she told him.

They then played the rest of the day.

But Gaara watched as the other kid's big brothers, sisters or parents were picking them up but knew nobody would come for him but then somebody appeared.

It was Kurenai, Hinata's sensei and foster mother.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked the girl gently.

She nodded but saw her go into the classroom to talk to Iruka.

* * *

Gaara was on the swing outside as Hinata was waiting for Kurenai but saw a smile on his face as he watched her.

She then saw Kurenai come out but looked nervous but Gaara watched as they left but saw Iruka beckon him into the room.

But it was because he had adopted Gaara seeing as the Kazekage didn't want his demon of a son in Suna but Iruka felt sorry for Gaara knowing that he was still just a child and not some vicious monster.......


	2. The Demon in Me

**The Kunochi and the Demon**

A/N **Here's more of the story but I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Twelve years had passed in Konoha and Hinata sighed.

Today was the final class before graduation but she was nervous because she was afraid of the graduation exam tomorrow but Kurenai knew she would do great.

But as she approached the Academy, she saw Naruto on the swing that Gaara was normally on but wondered where he was but nobody had told her that he wasn't allowed to graduate with the others because the other Jonin thought it would be too dangerous for him to be an ninja because of the demon inside him but it made her sad and angry for her only friend.

"Hinata it'll be okay.

I'm sure Gaara doesn't mind." Naruto told her.

She nodded shyly as he ran off.

_"Probably to cause mischief in the village as normal_." she thought.

She was the only one who knew that Naruto had the Nine Tailed Fox inside him because if anybody knew, they would be killed on order of the Third Hokage but she knew how it felt to be alone and treated differently but sighed sadly as she went inside but then she along with the others saw Jonin running somewhere.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked them.

"A demon is attacking!" one of them said.

Iruka was nervous but saw it wasn't the Shakaku but another demon that looked like a dragon.

It had black scales, dark eyes and twelve tails.

Gaara was in awe but then felt his head ache as he heard the Shakaku beg to be let loose.

But he ignored it but saw somebody being charged on by it but gasped seeing it was Hinata.

But after a bright flash of light, the demon was gone but Hinata was lying on the ground.

"No!" Gaara yelled as Iruka came over to her but felt a pulse.

"She's alive.

But...... she might have became a vessel for the demon." he said as Gaara was stunned.

* * *

_Hinata woke up but found herself walking down a tunnel but heard growling as she came towards the sound but gasped as light flooded the room._

_But she gasped seeing the demon inside of her but she was nervous._

_"W-Who're you?" Hinata asked him._

_He laughed at her._

_"My name is Tori the Twelve Tailed Dragon of Power._

_You were the little fool who wanted to protect the village and all she cared about by becoming my vessel._

_Big mistake, one that'll ruin your life!" he said laughing as Hinata shivered in fright._

_But she heard other voices calling to her._

_"Hinata......._

_Wake up......." they were saying as bright light surrounded her........._

_

* * *

_

Hinata's lavender eyes opened slowly seeing Kurenai and Iruka there in the infirmary but they looked worried but understood why as she remembered what had happened but was afraid but saw a smile on Kurenai's face as she was happy that Hinata was alive but scared for her foster daughter because the Twelve Tailed Dragon of Power was sealed in her but still cared about her even though the village woulsd see her differntly like Naruto and Gaara but knew that they would help her but there was sadness in Gaara's eyes as he remembered what had nearly happened but Hinata wiped away his tears as they were sitting on a rooftop later that night.

"This is my fault you're a demon.2 he said sadly.

"Mo Gaara it's not.

You shouldn't blame yourself.

If I hadn't became it's vessel, it would've destroyed the village and those I care about especially you." she told him.

He blushed at that but looked at her forehead where her seal was which was a flame but he sighed remembering what Iruka had told him about returning to Suna soon but he didn't want to go but hoped Hinata would understand.......


End file.
